The egg
by Solarlay
Summary: wow im atualy continuing this story. ah well i dunno what else is gonna go on.
1. Default Chapter

The surrounding area was quiet. The humidity of the air was at a damp level as the boy sat; slightly cold from the damp mist that surrounded him waiting for the time to pass. He wanted the time to pass so that daybreak would come and they could move on. He would have to wait until his good friend Bless awakened. Bless was a female Parasaurolophus. And she was deeply pregnant, expectant at any time. They had travelled from Pooktook to the hatchery where Will and Arthur Denison had first been taken when they had arrived on Dinotopia as it just seemed the thing to do and they hadn't any real knowledge of Hatchery's around Dinotopia they spent a lot of their time travelling. He had awoken early thanks to the soft mist that had settled on him and Bless while they slept. He could only wait for Bless to awake, as it wasn't a good idea to wake a pregnant Parasaurolophus, so he sat huddled against a tree, waiting. His name was Ray Britons; he was 29 summers old, a Dinotopia born human but 4 mothers Russian. He had been born on June the 5th 1869. The date at the moment was 7.48AM on June the 3rd 1898. He had blonde strait hair, was relatively tall but looked more athletic then he actually was. Hopefully today if they made good timing then they could arrive at the Hatchery by evening. Then they could wait around the area, or in the hatchery until the "miracle" happened. Ray was not sure why he went around with Bless; it seemed a good thing though as they seemed to enjoy being in each other's company. They had met in rather smelly conditions. Ray a year before had worked as one of the street cleaners in Waterfall City, the rubbish and the excretion of the Saurian. Although he hadn't minded this job much it was not his choice of thing to do on a Saturday morning and he was really dying to go around Dinotopia with someone. And that someone was Bless as it turned out to be. This had happened a three years ago, but they had only left the city to explore Dinotopia more on November the 23rd 1897 as they had stayed in close company for 2 years getting to know each other. Ray was very time tight, and he somehow always knew the time, and he always dated important things in a small journal like dates of meeting people and saurian like Bless. He liked just looking back to see what was actually their and what he had done as sometimes is mind slipped. He didn't see time in the same way as most Dinotopians did. Bless was a female Parasaurolophus waiting to lay her eggs. She was 42 summers old and had been hatched in the hatchery that they were going to. Another reason why they were going to this hatchery and not a different one. Bless's main "bulk" of her body was a silvery grey, as was her head however she had a darker shade of grey on her tail and dark orange "lashes" coming down from her lower eyelids. She had a well-controlled temper; bit could be a bit timid at times towards humans she didn't know. Ray had managed to rout his way around this initial timid attitude and had gained her trust.  
  
She had now trusted him enough to ask him to come with her on this journey. However she hadn't told him who the other parent was, and she wasn't really intending to do so until the time was "right" or whenever she wanted to. Ray dozed off, which helped the time pass. The rather obvious movement of Bless awaked him as she aroused and by the look on her saurian face she didn't seem to be in the best mood. The time had passed to 9.13AM. Bless hadn't said anything, she had simply got up however she was ready to go. Ray did not get a lot of time in the morning to prepare himself recently as it was not a bad idea to get off as soon as bless woke for various reasons.   
  
They set off, not a word said between them. This is what had happened for the last week Bless and Ray were not talking to each other. This was not because they didn't like each other but that they just woke up and didn't talk. They would talk a bit later. The journey that they had done had occupied a week and a half of their time, longer then they had anticipated but it didn't particularly matter at the time. It did now. Bless needed to get to the Hatchery quickly and the plan was for her to the Hatchery today so she could be ready. Ray just kept running that through his head. Bless did too. It was almost as if they shared the same brain, they really did get on that well. However their "relationship" was not watertight. Quite a few times they had argued over the three years that they had been together and the silly thing was that the arguments were always over silly things. The most recent being about if they should have taken a slightly longer path to the shore where they could walk along the seafront or if they should stick to their originally planned path. This had been about a month ago. They had gone by the seafront at Bless's request after some "negotiation" (which would have also required Ray to be able to outrun an angry Bless if he had still disagreed go to the seafront. Being able to run fast was a rather good advantage when Bless was annoyed because it helped Ray keep his distance.) 


	2. the thing

And it was walking along the seafront that they encountered what could be a problem to their journey. The sea was calm; it was quite a nice day after the early mists that had surrounded the islands costal area. But there were clouds on the horizon. They had been dark. The first sign that something could be wrong was when Ray tripped. This wasn't anything abnormal in itself. However after he had picked himself up and looked at the object that had tripped him his face turned. "What's so important" Bless asked irritably, wanting to move on as the time was drawing closer. It was a bit of wood. However it was fresh. Not am old bit. It was from a sea worthy boat. Or was anyway. "its....its nothing" he replied standing up but not stopping looking at the wood. "Then can we move on?" Bless asked already moving on. Ray ran up to catch up with her. However he stopped again relatively soon, staring out to sea. Bless turned around and stared at him irritably. "What is it now Ray?" she asked in more of a warning tone then a curious tone. "Its.....it's a... I.. I'm not really sure" he replied, not looking at her. "A what?" she asked now turning to see if she could see what he could see. "Oh my" she said now seeing what he could see. 


	3. chapter 3

It was a human. More like a small boy. But there were no dolphins. He was floating on a plank of wood. It was almost as if the dolphins had abandoned this boy. It was not as if he was in any major trouble of sinking, the plank of wood he was on was fairly strong. However Ray was already wading out to the boy. Bless stood on the shore, showing concern for the boy but also showing impatience to move on. Ray was now up to his waist in the strongly flowing seawater. He could only hope that the boy would float towards him. However the current was pushing against him, which did suggest that the boy was floating towards him. Reaching out he grabbed the wood, and slowly but firmly started to pull it in with the boy still on top. By now Bless had grown tired of waiting on the shore and had waded in herself a bit to help Ray pull the raft far enough towards the shoreline. With the help of Bless the raft was soon ashore, and the boy on his back, unconscious. Ray cradled the head of the boy in his arms while Bless stood by, hoping that they could move on. Slowly but not too slowly the boy's eyes opened. He blinked. He blinked again. Then he rubbed his eyes and blinked again. And then he stared at Ray. He didn't say anything, he just stared. 


End file.
